List of Dora the Explorer episodes
The following is an episode list for the Nickelodeon animated television series Dora the Explorer. The show debuted on August 14, 2000 and airs on Nickelodeon's sister channel, Nick Jr., and Nickelodeon's preschool block, Nick Jr. (now Nick Play Date), and has also aired on Comcast's On Demand and CBS. Pilot A pilot episode for the series aired in October 4, 1999. Season 1 Season 2 #Big Storm March 11, 2002 #The Magic Stick March 12, 2002 #The Missing Peice March 18, 2002 #Rojo the Fire Truck March 19, 2002 #Lost Squeaky March 25, 2002 #Doctor Dora March 26, 2002 #The Golden Express April 1, 2002 #El Dia De Las Madres May 8, 2002 #Lost Map September 16, 2002 #Pinto the Pony Express September 18, 2002 #The Big Piñata September 19, 2002 #The Happy Old Troll September 20, 2002 #Super Map October 21, 2002 #Click November 5, 2002 #!Rapido Tico! November 18, 2002 #A Present for Santa December 12, 2002 #A Letter for Swiper January 20, 2003 #Dora La Muisco January 27, 2003 #Egg Hunt April 20, 2003 #Super Spies April 24, 2003 #To the Monkey Bars April 28, 2003 #Hide and Go Seek May 5, 2003 #School Pet May 12, 2003 #Quack Quack May 19, 2003 #Whose Birthday is It? May 26, 2003 #The Lost City June 3, 2003 #Leon the Circus Lion July 14, 2003 Season 3 #Dora Has a Little Lamb October 6, 2003 #Meet Diego! October 7, 2003 #Stuck Truck Octobed 8, 2003 #Roberto the Robot October 9, 2003 #The Big Potato October 10, 2003 #Rescue Rescue Rescue October 13, 2003 #Save the Puppies October 14, 2003 #Por Favor October 15, 2003 #What Happens Next? October 16, 2003 #The Fix it Machine October 17, 2003 #Baby Dino October 22, 2003 #Baseball Boots October 23, 2003 #Boots Special Day October 24, 2003 #To the South Pole October 24, 2003 #Journey to the Purple Planet October 24, 2003 #Boo! October 29, 2003 #Dora Saves the Game November 11, 2003 #Pirate Adventure January 27, 2004 #The Super Silly Fiesta April 12, 2004 #Boots' Cuddly Adventure April 19, 2004 #Jobs Day April 20, 2004 #Louder April 21, 2004 #ABC Animals April 22, 2004 #Fairytale Adventure September 24, 2004 Season 4 #Daisy La Quincenera October 1, 2004 #Star Catcher October 6, 2004 #La Maestra De Musica November 22, 2004 #The Shy Rainbow January 11, 2005 #Swiper the Explorer January 22, 2005 #Star Mountain February 22, 2005 #Big Sister Dora March 21, 2005 #Super Babies March 28, 2005 #Catch the Babies April 4, 2005 #Dora's Got a Puppy May 16, 2005 #We're a Team May 20, 2005 #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine July 23, 2005 #Dora and Diego to the Rescue September 6, 2005 #A Crown for King Jaun El Bobo October 3, 2005 #The Mixed Up Seasons October 5, 2005 #Best Friends October 6, 2005 #Dance to the Rescue November 11, 2005 #Save Diego January 23, 2006 #Dora's First Trip April 7, 2006 #Baby Jaguar's Roar June 2, 2006 #Boots to the Rescue November 6, 2006 #World Adventure November 16, 2006 #Baby Crab June 25, 2007 #Dora Saves the Mermaids November 5, 2007 Season 5 #First Day of School September 7, 2008 #The Backpack Parade September 15, 2008 #Benny's Big Race September 16, 2008 #Isa's Unicorn Flowers September 17, 2008 #Dora's Jack in the Box September 18, 2008 #Bark Bark to Play Park September 25, 2008 #Dora Saves the Snow Princess November 3, 2008 #The Mayan Adventure November 17, 2008 #Bouncy Boots November 18, 2008 #The Big Red Chicken's Magic Show November 19, 2008 #Dora Saves Three Kings Day January 6, 2009 #Benny's Treasure January 19, 2009 #Dora Saves the Three Little Pigs June 5, 2009 #Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom November 1, 2009 #The Super Babies Dream Adventure November 30, 2009 #Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure December 6, 2009 #Dora Helps the Birthday Wizzle January 21, 2010 #Pirate Treasure Hunt January 22, 2010 #Boots' Birthday Wish February 11, 2010 #Dora's Big Birthday Adventure August 15, 2010 Season 6 #Dora's Pegasus Adventure November 5, 2010 #Happy Birthday Super Babies November 15, 2010 #Dora's Hair Rising Adventure November 16, 2010 #Baby Winky Comes Home November 17, 2010 #The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married February 14, 2011 #Dora's Ballet Adventure March 14, 2011 #Boots' First Bike April 8, 2011 #Vacaciones May 20, 2011 #Dora in Troll Land July 1, 2011 #Pepe's School Day Adventure September 9, 2011 #The Tale of Unicorn King October 17, 2011 #Halloween Parade October 24, 2011 #Dora Saves King Unicornio November 20, 2011 #The Secret of Atlantis January 30, 2012 #The Big Red Chicken's Magic Wand January 31, 2012 #Swiper's Favorite Things February 1, 2012 #A Ribbon for Pinto February 2, 2012 #Dora's Knighthood Adventure February 3, 2012 Season 7 #Dora's Easter Adventure April 2, 2012 #Dia de Los Padres June 22, 2012 #Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom July 10, 2012 #Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure August 13, 2012 #School Science Fair September 7, 2012 #Dora's Moonlight Adventure September 14, 2012 #Perrito's Big Surprise October 15, 2012 #Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus October 16, 2012 #Benny the Castaway October 17, 2012 #Baby Bongo's First Music Show October 18, 2012 #Royal Rescue November 5, 2012 #Vamos a Pintar! November 13, 2012 #Check Up Day November 14, 2012 #Little Map November 15, 2012 #Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade November 19, 2012 #Book Explorers November 26, 2012 #Dora Rocks! January 14, 2013 #The Butterfly Ball January 16, 2013 Category:Lists of television series episodes